Leopard gecko
The leopard gecko (Eublepharis macularius) is a cathemeral, ground-dwelling lizard naturally found in the highlands of Asia and throughout Afghanistan, to parts of northern India. Unlike most geckos, all species in the genus possess movable eyelids, and cannot climb up smooth surfaces, considering they do not have toe pads like most geckos. It has become a well-established and popular pet in captivity. Contents * 1 Taxonomy * 2 Distribution * 3 Diet * 4 Characteristics ** 4.1 Teeth ** 4.2 Tails * 5 Chromatophores and color pigmentation * 6 Defense mechanisms * 7 Sexual dimorphism * 8 Reproduction * 9 Conditions and diseases * 10 Leopard geckos as a pet * 11 References Taxonomy Common leopard geckos were first described as a species by zoologist Edward Blyth in 1854 as Eublepharis macularius.1 The generic name Eublepharis is a combination of the Greek words eu (good) and blepharos (eyelid), as having eyelids is the primary characteristic that distinguishes members of this subfamily from other geckos, along with a lack of lamellae, bumpy skin, and crepuscular behavior, though they may be found awake during the day occasionally. 2 The specific name macularius derives from the Latin word macula meaning "spot" or "blemish", referring to the animal's natural spotted markings. Common leopard geckos are related to many different geckos, such as the African fat-tailed gecko and the banded geckos. There are four other species within the Genus Eublepharis, leopard gecko, one of which was previously included as a subspecies of leopard gecko: In addition, there are five species in the genus. Distribution The native habitat of the common leopard gecko is the rocky, dry grassland and desert regions of south-Asian Afghanistan, Pakistan, north-west India, and some parts of Iran. Winter temperatures in these areas can be quite low, below 10 °C (50 °F), forcing the animals underground into semi-hibernation, called brumation, living on fat reserves. Leopard geckos are cathemeral reptiles; in the wild they are mostly limited to burrows and shaded areas during the day, becoming more active at dawn and dusk when the temperature is favorable, and are often active quite sporadically in captivity.3 These geckos are solitary, and do not usually live with other animals.4 Diet Common leopard geckos typically feed on crickets, roaches, mealworms/super worms, and other insects. In captivity, most leopard geckos will prefer hunting food themselves. The majority of captive common leopard geckos refuse to eat dead prey. Crickets are the most common food source to give them in captivity, as they can hunt them in their enclosure the way they would in their natural environment, though mealworms, waxworms, and dubia roaches (and, less frequently, other roach species) are also common. When food is scarce, they can rely on their ability to store excess fat in their tails. Sufficient calcium and vitamin D3 is also very important for their . How they obtain it in the wild is still unknown, although they likely receive this from their varied prey of moths, spiders, ants, and other insects. In captivity, it is near impossible to completely duplicate they will have in the wild, so the most nutritious insects known are offered, usually dusted with a fine calcium powder with added vitamin D3 and sometimes gut loaded by feeding. Common leopard geckos will eat until they're full and live insects that are left uneaten in their tank can become troublesome for the gecko, particularly crickets which will nibble at the lizard's tail.5 Their keen sense of smell and sight allows them to search for food in the wild, so they will stalk their prey somewhat like an actual leopard will, moving their tail, and then striking when they are satisfied.4 Characteristics Common leopard geckos are larger than many other gecko species. Hatchlings are on average 7 to 10 cm (2.8 to 3.9 in) in length and weigh about 2 to 5 grams. Adult females are about 18 to 20 cm (7.1 to 7.9 in) in length and weigh about 50 to 70 grams, while adult male geckos are about 20 to 28 cm (7.9 to 11.0 in) in length and weigh about 60 to 80 grams.6 Those found in the wild typically have more dark, dull, and drab colorations than those kept in captivity as pets. Those in captivity generally have an assortment of skin colors and patterns. The skin of a common leopard gecko is very durable, which provides protection from the rough sand and rocky hills terrain of their dry environment. Their dorsal side is covered with small bumps, which gives a rough texture and appearance while their ventral side is thin, transparent, and smooth. Like all reptiles, common leopard geckos shed their skin. In the few days before the shedding, the skin will turn color to a translucent whitish gray.7 Adults shed an average of once a month, while juveniles will sometimes shed twice as much.8 The gecko will eat its after shedding, revealing a brighter colored one.9 There are two theories of why common leopard geckos do this. One is that in the wild, common leopard geckos eat their shed skin so there is no trace that the common leopard gecko was there.7 The other theory is that eating the shed skin is a means for obtaining protein and other for growth.8 Play media A common leopard gecko shedding its skin. The gecko eats its skin after shedding. the file link in the upper right of this description for the full resolution video. Common leopard geckos are ectothermic. They absorb warmth and energy during the day as they are sleeping, so they can hunt and digest food at night. In addition, they have short legs, which enable them to be quick and agile while their small nails allow them to climb twigs and rocks. Common leopard geckos have openings on either side of their head as ears. A tympanic membrane covers and protects it. They use their ears to locate their prey. Healthy common leopard geckos have thick, fleshy tails; a thin tail is an indication that the gecko may be lacking good health. Although, when in captivity, the tail can be fattened by the feeding of waxworms (wax moth larvae), they are not recommended as a staple diet. They can also be fed "pinkies", a one-day-old mouse to fatten up the tail.10 Breeders recommend coating crickets in a nutritional powder before serving them either live or dead. Common leopard geckos' thick tails can regenerate when lost; however, the regenerated tails appear stumpy and never have the same appearance as the original tail.4 Category:Animals